Over the Hills And Far Away
by Creeping on Insanity
Summary: 'I had always thought that I was jealous of Joker, only because Beast liked him. But yesterdays incident proved that I was wrong.' A small little Jagger fluff. Oneshot. *** Also on dA, but decided that I wanted to put it on here, as well. ***


I had always thought that I was jealous of Joker, only because Beast liked him. But yesterdays incident proved that I was wrong.

_'Over the Hills, and Far Away'_  
I sat at my dresser, wiping off my circus make-up. That one little phrase played over and over in my head, and this little scenario of Beast and I running into the field, with the sun setting over the hills. It was cliche, I know that. It must be Beasts' scenario of her and Joker, too. It seems like a common scene for anyone to have.

I rubbed at my face hard, quite angry with how this love thing goes. I frowned into the mirror. Only for a while, though, and then letting a smile take over my face.

"Knock knock!" a cheerful and familiar voice ran through my head. I looked in through the mirror to see a slightly tanned male staring at me. I looked back with a smile even bigger.

"Brother Joker! Nice of ye to com'in! Ye performance was great today," I said, he walked towards me, with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Dagger. How 'bout we play a card game? E'ryone said they're too tired or busy to play," a small frown appeared on his face. I almost questioned why Beast didn't wanna play. If he asked her, I would have thought she'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat.

"What card game have ye got in mind?" I asked, turning my body to face him directly. He pulled out a deck of cards from our merchants shop.

"Jus' a simple game o' Go Fish," he said with a heartfelt smile, which I gladly gave back. I watched him shuffle the deck of cards gracefully. It was a nice sight since he did it in his poker face, which he doesn't do most of the time.

He gave me a card and gave himself one. My card was a 6 of spades, he showed me his card, 9 of diamonds. I sighed and he put both cards back in the deck, giving a shuffle again. He dealt the cards, placed the deck in the middle of us. I looked at my 5 cards, immediately spotting two cards of the same number and put them down.

"Ye ready?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, putting on a smirk. Since he got the highest card, he got to go first. "Ye have a 4?" He said, looking me dead straight in the eye. I looked at my deck of cards.

"Nope, Go fish." I smiled, looking at my cards as he picked up a card from the deck. "Ye hav' a Jack?" He scanned his deck, and shook his head.

"Go fish, mate." he gave a smug smile. I picked up a card, 4 of clubs. It was my turn to smirk.

"Ye have a... 4?" I asked, voice getting high because I knew he had a 4. He looked at me and shook his head, and handed me a 4 of diamonds. I laughed quietly, putting the two on the table in front of me.

The game went on and on. We were nearing the end of the game, or rather, the bottom of the deck.

"So, I actually wanted to talk with ye," Joker went on, I looked at him. He looked a bit uneasy. I smiled at him.

"Go fer it, mate." I looked at my small deck of cards, and then back up to him.  
"Its 'bout ye 'nd Beast," He said, looking down, I looked at him, curious of what he's gonna say next.

"Okay," I pondered on, many scenarios of us fighting over Beast. Maybe he liked her, too.  
"Are ye two together?" he asked, sinking lower and lower into the floor. He looked red in the face.

"No," I sighed sadly, imagining the day when Beast accepts my love for her. He looked up with a bit of a shocked look, and relieved. I looked at him, "Why do ye say?"

"Oh, nothing." He probably wanted to get to her. Anger was flowing through my veins. I hope he doesn't. He knows that I like her. He gathered the cards, putting them back in the box. I wanted to know why, and I was determined to know why. I grabbed his wrist, looking him in the eye.

"Ye arn't gonna tak'er away from me, are ye?" I wanted to be with Beast, not Joker with Beast. The orange haired male looked at me with confusion on his face.

"No! No, no, that's not why I asked," He said, flush cheeks and sincere eyes looking straight into mine.

"Then why'd ye ask?" I frowned. He sighed, running his fingers through his side bang. He looked around, avoiding my eyes. I snapped a finger in his face, bringing his attention back to me.

I didn't know how he did it, or how he got there. He was swift, like a fox, attacking its' prey. The taste on his lips was amazing. Like sugary treats. His soft hand caressed my face, the prosthetic hand, tugged gently at my hair. I melted into the kiss, putting my hands to his chest.

I'm sorry, Beast, but I now see myself and Joker running into the hills and far away.


End file.
